counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike patches
''Counter-Strike 1.0'' :September 8, 2000 Add: *Five-seveN *UMP45 *Sig 550 *Redone player models. *Incorporate Valve's model blending technology. *Leave BETA stages. ''Counter-Strike 1.1'' :January 13, 2001 Gameplay *Add spectator mode -- allow_spectators. (0/1) *Make jumping while shooting more inaccurate with submachine guns. *Take out sniper crosshair when zoomed out. *AWP leg shots now non-lethal. *Swimming animation added to models. *Status bar text uses team colors. Weapons *Terrorist bomb backpack re-added. *CT defusal kit pack re-added. System *Upgrade player models to 512×512 textures. *All CS Strings localized to titles.txt *Add option to take "end game" screenshot. *Length of MOTD increased to 1536. *Changed logging format to meet the standards. Several events have been added to the logs: **"Begin_Bomb_Defuse_Without_Kit" **"Begin_Bomb_Defuse_With_Kit" **"Spawned_With_The_Bomb" **"Dropped_The_Bomb" **"Got_The_Bomb" **"Became_VIP" **"Escaped_As_VIP" **"Round_Start" **"Round_End" Maps Add: *cs_thunder *Vertigo *Inferno *Dust2 *de_rotterdam Upgrade: *Dust *Cbble *Vegas *Aztec *Office *Siege *Italy Logic use to cycle the map has been changed. The map will cycle if one of three conditions has been met: *"mp_timelimit" has been met. *"mp_winlimit" rounds have been won by one of the teams *"mp_maxrounds" have been played. Cheats *Fix many cheats Bug Fixes *"Out of ammo" hint message fixed. *"Punished for team killer" hint message fixed. *"Through floor" death animation fixed. :April 6, 2001 *Incorrect Hitboxes fixed when holding specific weapons. ''Counter-Strike 1.3'' :September 12, 2001 Changes: *Redesign multiplayer scoreboard. *Change minimum value for "mp_chattime" to 1 second. *Change minimum value for "mp_buytime" to 0.25. (15 seconds) Add: *Multicast spectator. *Voice communication. *Server chat to logging. Others: *CapsLock key is now bindable. *Switching to Spectator is now logged. *Radio commands can be heard by nearby enemies. *Commandmenu support implemented. *Sets the amount of starting money players may have. **maximum: 16000 **minimum: 800 **default: 800 ''Counter-Strike 1.4'' :April 24, 2002 Add: *Anti-Cheat protection. *New first-person mode to spectator modes. *Sound when "kevlar" and "kevlar/helmet" are purchased. *Code to force "sv_clienttrace 1" on the server. *Cheering to HLTV. *Player ID to Half-Life Death Match. *Chat flood protection to Half-Life Death Match. *Logging of fatal Sys_Error server shutdowns. *New setinfo item "_cl_autowepswitch" (default: 1) which controls whether or not a client switches to picked up weapon. New maps: *Havana *Chateau *Foption Update: *Train *User Interface for HLTV. *Dedicated server FPS (sys_ticrate) accuracy in Windows NT/2K/XP and Linux. *In-game spectator mode to include HLTV features. Changes: *Only Terrorists are notified when the bomb is dropped or picked up. *Players must stand still when planting the bomb. (including no jumping) *Players cannot move or shoot while defusing the bomb. *VIP cannot drop any weapons. *Color of the words 'BOMB' and 'VIP' in the scoreboard to make them more visible. *Name changes for dead players are stored and processed when the players respawn back into the world. *The way "kevlar" and "kevlar/helmet" work using the buy menus...make them work together. *When someone mutes a player (in the scoreboard), they will no longer see that player's in-game text messages either. Adjust: *Pistol accuracy while jumping. (all pistols) *Player jumping values to minimize bunny hopping. Others: *Dedicated servers (Win32 + Linux) now default to 32MB heapsize. *Speaking players flash in team members' radars. *Dead bodies remain on the ground for the entire round. *Dropped bomb blinks red in Terrorist team's radar. *If player dies, view zooms away from falling body while changing the angle to show the killer. *Muting a player in the scoreboard will also mute their text messages. *Steam beta clients and non-Steam clients can play together on the same server now. *Voice communication uses DirectSound by default now. *Rename setinfo items "ah" and "vgui_menus" to "_ah" and "_vgui_menus" Fix: *Smoke grenade. *Radio command. *Duplicate HUD weapon sprite bug. *Footstep sounds to correctly play when not walking. *Fastwalk cheats. *Uneven movement rate when moving through water. *Server locking up at end of round when a lot of grenades are in play. *Several ammunition inconsistencies between weapons that share ammo types. *a Terrorist as Counter-Terrorist skin bug. *Bug with "kevlar/helmet" where players could buy it again at the beginning of each round even if they didn't need it. *Some view_model animation bugs. *Use key causing an instant player stop with no deceleration. *Bogus\Save directory being created when you ran Half-Life. *Filter logic in the launcher. *Bug where clients could not connect to server side only MODs. *Bug where you could "kill" the HLTV entity in Half-Life Death Match. *AddIP command. *Crash when a func_breakable triggers a trigger_counter. *Egon gun beam problem in Half-Life Death Match. *Tau cannon prediction problem. *Fog messing Additive sprites. *Alien Grunts not making any attack sounds. *Egon's beam looking yellow in sofware mode. *"Bad address type" fatal server error (caused by clients with long names). *"Condump" so the output won't overwrite previous files. *"Cvarlist" so the output won't overwrite previous files. *Rcon_port and rcon_address so they can be set manually by the player to rcon a server. *Server shutdowns related to using bots. *"Vote" and "votemap" commands to work correctly. *Bug where clients would try to change their name while dead and then couldn't change it when they respawned. Remove: *"Friends" connectionless packet query. *Players hearing enemy radio calls. ''Counter-Strike 1.5'' :June 12, 2002 New map: *Piranesi Add: *Logging of the anti-cheat system catching and kicking detected cheats. *Logging of "kick" commands. *Logging of "banid" commands. *New debug message for mod makers if a packet couldn't be parsed correctly. Changes: *Error message if clients try to download missing resources to be more helpful. *'exec' command now only works on .cfg and .rc files. *'exec' command no longer allows ".." or "\\" or ":" in the filename. Others: *Ricochet included in this release. Linux: *Hlds_run now does auto-restart by default (to disable: define "-norestart" on the command line) *Hlds_run uses "exec" when you define the "-norestart" option. *Add -pingboost command line parameter. Currently supports three different methods ('-pingboost 1', '-pingboost 2', and 'pingboost 3'). These may not work well (or at all) on some OS environments. *Add "-debug" flag to hlds_run to automatically run gdb and pull out useful info. New CVARS: *Add "serverversion", can be set to '1108' to view/re-record old demos. *Add "sv_logbans" to turn the logging of player bans on and off. Default is 0 (off). Bug Fixes: *Fixed mp_hostagepenalty not working. *Fixed problem with server locking when the bomb is planted and a new player joins the server. *Restored "mp_fadetoblack" server variable. *Fixed incorrect WonID logging. *Fixed sv_allowdownload being required to be set to 1 for clients to connect to secure servers. *Fixed 'bad address type' fatal error on servers that attempt to run in secure mode but have no DNS resolution. *Fixed DropClient messages for Steam clients who were banned or have a duplicate Steam ID to properly show the SteamID of the client. *Fixed HLTV reporting wrong spectator numbers if connection to server was pending. *Fixed "multicast 1" not working if it was issued before HLTV connected to game server. *Fixed relay proxies reporting wrong spectator/slots numbers in multiplayer/LAN menu. *Fixed DMC powerup bug where the invisibility ring would make people glow red. *Fixed rcon bug in HLTV. *Fixed delay being reset to default value during changelevel. *Fixed a problem with propagating HLTV banners. *Fixed client freeze on exit. *Fixed framerate problem on some ATI video cards. *Fixed MaxPing filter not being saved correctly. *Fixed sky box bug. *Fixed TFC spy disguise menu bug. *Fixed DMC view model animation bug. *Fixed bug using "exec " on large files (e.g. banned.cfg). Linux bug fix: *Fixed server using 64 MB more memory than it needed to. *Fixed 'undefined symbol: __strtouq_internal' on some Linux systems. *Fixed segmentation fault on some Linux systems when attempting to run in secure mode. ''Counter-Strike 1.6'' New weapons: *IDF Defender *Clarion 5.56 *Tactical shield Category:Counter-Strike